Ice Kiss
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Suasana malam tahun baru yang dingin, ditambah lagi arena ice skyting yang memang sudah dingin, serta sebuah ciuman yang diberikan oleh orang berhati dingin. Dedicated for NJSS, telat. Review?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ice Kiss © Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning: Oneshot, OOC, Typos, AU, Gak Jelas dan semacamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for New Journey of SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Suasana malam tahun baru yang dingin, ditambah lagi arena _ice skyting_ yang memang sudah dingin, serta sebuah ciuman yang diberikan oleh orang berhati dingin.

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

**~Ice Kiss~**

.

.

.

"Ini," ucapnya. Gadis berambut mirip buah jambu itu menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin dan sebungkus roti manis kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah menstabilkan nafasnya. Pemuda itu baru saja habis berolahraga bersama teman satu kelasnya. Namun, lapangan basket kini telah kosong, pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir.

"Hn, terima kasih," balasnya sambil mengambil kedua benda itu, tentunya disertai senyuman. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, yang usia hubungannya masih enam bulan. Masih terbilang baru memang.

Gadis cantik itu –Sakura Haruno, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke Uchiha –kekasihnya. Walau ada sedikit rasa canggung, tetapi ia sangat bersyukur karena dapat berduaan pada saat sepi begini.

Ia menatap sang kekasih yang tengah meneguk minumannya, terlihat keren. Peluhnya masih saja berjatuhan. Ingin rasanya ia mengelap peluh itu, namun sekali lagi, ia canggung.

Ya, selalu saja begitu, karena sampai sekarang pun ia belum percaya bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha –siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya, adalah kekasihnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan menembaknya, di depan umum. Lagi-lagi ia melamun.

"Hei," panggilnya kepada Sakura saat melihat gadis itu menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum.

"Ah?" kagetnya dan lagi-lagi itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke tersenyum, ia sangat gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Hn. Besok aku tidak di sekolah, sehingga kemungkinan kita tidak bisa bertemu," ucapnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata emerald Sakura. Itu kebiasaannya, dan ia menyukai melakukan itu.

"Ah tak apa, lagi pula besok lusanya kita bisa bertemu bukan?" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Memang. Tapi besok lusa tahun baru, kau ada acara, hn?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa tak ada," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ikut?"

"Dengan senang hati, aku pasti ikut," jawabnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil mengambil tas ranselnya dan berdiri.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya seakan-akan tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu. Anak muda jaman sekarang, begitulah. Ia berdiri juga.

"Hn?"

"Ah? Umm… aku hanya ingin bilang, jaga kesehatanmu," ucapnya agak terbata-bata. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi kanan gadis itu. Dibelainya pelan pipi ranum itu.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan. Hn?" tebaknya, dan memang benar. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tahu kemana Sasuke akan mengajaknya pada saat tahun baru nanti. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Aa…ehm ya," akunya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menelponmu nanti," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Oke Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, dan beralih ke jam pelajaran selanjutnya, namun sepertinya kelas yang satu ini sedang beruntung. Ya, begitulah menurut mereka. Guru mereka sedang sakit, tentu saja jam pelajaran sekarang akan kosong. Seperti anak-anak sekolah jaman sekarang, jika sedang tidak belajar mereka pasti akan bermain, bergosip, maupun berpacaran.

"Baiklah! Aku akan tanya kalian satu persatu!" seru gadis berambut kuning panjang kepada tiga temannya yang berada di sampingnya. Dia Ino, dan diketahui ketiga temannya itu ialah Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten. Ketiga gadis itu malah menatap cengo pada Ino.

"Hinata, kau berpacaran dengan Naruto kan? Lalu, nanti malam Naruto akan mengajakmu kemana?" tanya Ino dengan nada seperti seorang detektif. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

Nanti malam tahun baru, biasanya pada saat tahun baru mereka berempat pergi bersama. Namun kali ini, mereka masing-masing sudah mempunyai pasangan jadi sudah pasti mereka pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan keingin tahuan Ino semakin besar, sehingga ingin mengetahui semua acara sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Entahlah, dia belum juga mengajakku keluar di malam tahun baru nanti," jawabnya dengan raut wajah agak kecewa. Ya, Naruto sama sekali belum mengajaknya.

"Haah, memang Naruto itu tidak peka. Tapi tenang saja, nanti akan kuberitahu Naruto!" ucap Ino mantap. Lalu matanya beralih ke Tenten. Dengan spontan Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tenten, jangan lari dari per−"

"Iya iya! Aku dan Neji akan pergi ke Tokyo tower," selanya cepat membuat Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu kau Sakura? Kau akan kemana bersama pangeranmu?"

"Aa? Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan tempatnya. Dia hanya bilang bahwa ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat, hanya itu," jawab Sakura sekenanya, agar Ino percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Tenten seperti oang yang sedang menagih utang.

"Aku akan ke taman bunga, kata Sai, nanti ada pameran lukisan di sana, jadi aku ikut saja," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang berbunga-bunga. Ino memang selalu begitu, dan kalau soal perjalanan cinta antara ke empat bersahabat itu, pasti selalu Ino yang menang.

"Hm, tapi Sasuke itu misterius juga ya, Sakura!" seru Hinata sambil menoleh ke Sakura, menurutnya itu seru juga.

"Begitulah. Hehe," kata Sakura sambil menyengir pelan.

Ia memang tak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana, pada saat berbicara di telepon pun, ia tidak ingin memberitahu kekasih _pink_-nya ini. Tapi, Sakura menyukai itu. Menyukai setiap apa yang Sasuke perbuat.

.

.

.

Penasaran akan ajakan Sasuke, membuatnya melamun seharian. Dan sekarang, ia kembali melamun di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, ini juga karena ia merindukan sosok itu, sosok tampan dan berwibawa itu. Kemarin mereka tidak bertemu, dan jujur saja, itu membuat Sakura resah. Walaupun Sasuke tetap menelponnya.

Ia merasa, hari-harinya begitu hampa tanpa melihat sosok itu.

Dan ini sudah malam. Hey, mereka ada acara bukan?

Triiiinngg Triiiiinngg Triii−

"Halo?"

"Nanti kau kujemput. Jam sebelas sudah harus siap."

"Ah? S-sasuke-kun?" kagetnya ketika mengetahui itu Sasuke. Ya, tadi ia memang tidak melihat ID si pemanggil, akibat acara melamunnya tadi.

Oh, ia memang punya penyakit melamun.

"Hn."

"Kenapa pukul sebelas? Bukankah itu terlalu malam?" bingungnya, baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya semalam itu.

'Sakura, bukankah kita ingin menyaksikan meriahnya tahun baru? Tentu saja, kita pergi sedikit lebih malam," jelasnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa!"

"Hn, tak apa."

"Ta-tapi, nanti kita akan ke mana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi, walaupun ada kemungkinan Sasuke masih ingin merahasiakannya.

"Rahasia!" jawabnya, mempermainkan kekasihnya yang memang seperti anak kecil. Ia menyukai melakukan ini, membuatnya gemas setengah mati, apalagi kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jiah, Sasuke-kun selalu saja begitu!"

"Kau marah, hn?"

"Entah."

"Maaf maaf. Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ingat, dandan yang cantik!"

Krik.

Sejak kapan Sasuke ambil pusing dengan penampilannya?

"Sakura? Kau melamun lagi?" tanyanya ketika merasakan tak ada suara kekasihnya lagi di sana.

"Ti-tidak, tidak…."

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Sasu−"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tuuutt tuuutt

Hubungan ponsel antara mereka pun putus.

Krik krik

Sakura terdiam, ralat, Sakura tertegun mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang tidak biasa. Tidak biasa ia mendengar kalimat itu. Namun ia bahagia mendengarnya. Itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke memang mencintainya.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya di tengah acara melamunnya. Namun segera dibuang hayalannya tentang kekasihnya, karena sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap.

Jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 20.39. Masih pagi.

−dan pukul sebelas masih ada kurang lebih dua jam lagi.

Tapi sekarang dapat disaksikan. Sang putri sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya nanti. Berdiri di depan cermin sambil bergaya seanggun mungkin hingga beberapa kali. Ia merasa harus melakukan ini lebih awal, mengingat tadi Sasuke menyuruhnya berdandan yang cantik.

Dan sebagai perempuan, sudah sewajarnya waktu berdandannya lama.

Senyum di wajah cantiknya mengembang, ia telah mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok. Semoga saja, Sasuke menyukainya, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan seuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari alam mobil itu.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan _gentle_-nya memasuki pekarangan rumah kekasih tercintanya. Pintu gerbangnya barusan dibukakan oleh satpam penjaga rumah itu. Terlihat keren. Ia di balut kaos putih dengan sebuah jaket hitam di luarnya, dan tentu saja ia memakai _jeans _hitam.

Wajahnya seperti dulu, rupawan. Namun terlihat dingin dan datar. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam saat sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan cat putih itu.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat.

Ceklek

Dengan terbukanya pintu itu, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya. Dia ibunya Sakura.

"Selamat malam tante," sahut Sasuke sambil menundukkan badannya sejenak. Tentunya agar terlihat lebih sopan di depan ibu sang kekasih.

"Oh nak Sasuke selamat malam. Ada perlu apa ya?" balasnya disertai senyuman ramahnya. Ia tahu Sasuke itu adalah keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha, dan ia patut untuk berbahagia karena pemuda berwibawa di depannya ini adalah milik anak satu-satunya –Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput Sakura tante," ucapnya.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan?" tanyanya, ah lebih tepatnya ia mencoba untuk menebaknya.

"Hn. Karena malam ini, malam tahun baru, kami keluar agak sangat malam. Kalau tante keberatan, biar kubatalkan saj−"

"Ah tak apa. Biar kupanggilkan Sakura dulu ya, kau boleh duduk," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia bersorak sorai dalam hati, namun hanya senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Satu menit berlalu…

Dua menit berlalu…

Tiga menit berlalu…

Empat menit berlalu…

Lima menit berlalu…

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia masih setia untuk menunggu.

Puk!

"Hn?" merasa ada tepukan di kepalanya ia menoleh, dan di dapatkannya gadis yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya sedang menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Cantik. Ia memakai kaos _pink_ dengan rok mini bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Dengan sebuah kalung cantik. Wajahnya di polesi bedak dan sedikit mascara di bulu matanya. Sedangkan rambut sebahunya tetap di urai seperti biasa, namun kini ada sebuah bando biru di sana. Sederhana, namun terlihat cantik dan anggun. Tak lupa dengan tas selempang yang biasa di pakainya.

"Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah sang kekasih. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Hn, bahkan sangat lama," jawabnya seperti orang yang sedang mengambek. Ya, ia mencoba memancing Sakura.

"Ah? Kau marah ya Sasuke-kun? Maaf…" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Beezzz

Ia berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kembali terukir senyuman tipis di bibir seksinya.

Puk! Puk!

Ia memukul pelan kepala Sakura sambil terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Hn, tak apa. Ayo, kita pergi," katanya sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya. Menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu dari tadi di depan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja menutup mata Sakura dengan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui kemana mereka akan pergi. Dan Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Hn, sudah sampai," ucapnya memberitahu Sakura.

"Err- Sasuke-kun, memangnya kita di mana? Ayolah, beritahu aku," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik jaket yang di pakai Sasuke, seingga pemuda keren itu terguncang-guncang.

"Sebentar lagi. Ayo turun," ia keluar dari mobil itu dan tentunya membuka pintu untuk Sakura kemudian. Dengan erat Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, agar dia tidak jatuh. Karena sekali lagi, matanya sedang terbalut sapu tangan.

Dengan pelan mereka berjalan menuju tempat itu, agak ramai. Bahkan sangat ramai. Namun, Sasuke masih dapat bernafas lega saat melihat arena _ice skyting_ di hadapannya tidak terlalu penuh.

Yang ramai hanyalah daerah sekitar arena _ice skyting_ yang meliputi Café Zoniaa dan taman bunga. Tampaknya kedua daerah itu sangat ramai oleh pengunjung remaja.

Ya, ia mengajak Sakura untuk bermain _ice skyting_ malam ini, mencoba menyalurkan hobinya kepada Sakura. Ia menyukai bermain _ice skyting_ pada saat malam hari, kalau sedang ada waktu luang.

"Sakura," panggilnya –masih dengan tangan terpaut. Sakura menoleh sambil menggumamkan kata 'hm'.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membuka ikatan pada balutan di sapu tangan yang sedari tadi terpasang melingkar di kepala _pink_ sang kekasih. Ia dapat merasakan aroma _cherry_ dari rambut Sakura.

Dengan pelan Sakura membuka matanya.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga….

Ia terperanjat. Tidak terpikirkan Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang err- ramai seperti ini. Menurutnya, 'tidak romantis' dan ia –Sakura Haruno sama sekali tidak pandai dalam bermain _ice Skyting_.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"E-eh?"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk," ajaknya kembali menarik tangan mungil sang kekasih. Sakura masih dengan wajah ragunya, ia takut menolak ajakan Sasuke. Ia tidak enak.

Tapi, apakah ia yang tidak mempunyai _skill_ sama sekali dalam hal ini harus masuk ke dalam arena itu? Jatuh, lalu di tertawai banyak orang? Oh, dia akan sangat malu.

Ia mencoba membuka suara, hayalannya tadi membuatnya takut.

"S-Sasuke-kun… aku…" ucapnya namun terasa susah untuk mengatakannya saat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah tampannya.

Tidak digubris, masih sibuk menyusuri jalan yang sesak dengan para pengunjung.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kuuuun."

"…"

"SAKUKE-KUUNN!" panggilnya dengan suara lebih dikeraskan. Ia tidak mau hayalannya tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Hn?" akhirnya sang kekasih pun menoleh dengan inosennya.

Mereka sudah sampai di pinggiran arena _ice skyting_, di mana setiap orang yang ingin bermain harus mengganti sepatu dulu di situ. Sakura semakin khawatir.

"Kami ingin bermain," ucap Sasuke kepada pegawai yang menjaga di situ.

"Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya dengan sangat antusias disertai senyuman ramahnya.

"Engh? Ya, ia kekasihku," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kedua tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Namun Sakura hanya dapat diam dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Wah, selamat! Kalian sepasang kekasih yang cocok! Ini ada bonus untuk kalian!" ucapnya setelah itu menyodorkan dua buah kalung berbentuk hati, tentunya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya menerima sembari berterima kasih kepada sang pegawai.

"Oh iya, sekarang kami diskon empat puluh persen," kata pegawai itu seraya mengambil dua buah sepatu untuk mereka pakai.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku…" ucap Sakura tertahan, sepatu yang tadi sudah terpasang di kedua kakinya, dan sekarang ia telah menginjak arena es itu. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke.

"Hn? Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Engh… aku−"

"Kau tahu? Nanti pada saat pergantian tahun, akan ada banyak kembang api di langit," ucapnya memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang amat sangat khawatir, ia pun menoleh.

"Kau sakit, hn?" tanyanya sambil memegang jidat lebar Sakura. Oh, tidak panas.

"Tidak… aku hanya…. Sasuke-kun! Aku hanya tidak pandai bermain _ice skyting_! Kau mau melihatku terjatuh di atas es yang sangat dingin itu dan membiarkanku ditertawakan orang lain? Kau mau melihat kekasihmu malu hah?" jelasnya dengan terus terang. Kekhawatirannya sudah cukup untuk ia pendam. Sakura memang penakut pada saat tertentu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia memegang kedua tangan milik kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak melihatku? Aku ada di sini, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu. Mengerti, hn?"

Krik

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kepada Sasuke. Memang, kepintarannya yang di atas rata-rata itu yang memang sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke, tapi, betapa bodohnya ia sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Mana mau Sasuke melihat dirinya menderita? Ck.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. "Tentu saja! Kita bermain Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Ya, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bermain _ice skyting_, untuk berjalan pun ia tidak bisa.

Sesekali ia meringis karena merasa sangat bodoh tidak bisa melakuan hal seperti ini.

"Angkat kakimu perlahan, dan ayunkan," ucap Sasuke mencoba mengajarkan Sakura bagaimana untuk berjalan.

Sasuke dapat merasakan pegangan Sakura erat sekali, karena takut apabila ia terjatuh nanti. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu gagal langsung merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Susah Sasuke-kun!"

"Kalau begitu perhatikan caraku berjalan, ini sangat gampang!" serunya sambil secara perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura. Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya dengan gerakan lambat. Namun percuma, Sakura tidak memperhatikannya, melainkan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh tanpa pegangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat begitu mahir, ia mengitari beberapa orang yang juga berada dalam arena itu. Berputar dengan kecepatan cepat, hingga ia kembali ke tempat Sakura.

Dapat dilihat nafasnya kini sedikt tidak stabil.

"Hn. Bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat?" tanya Sasuke dan kembali tangan mereka berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Aah? I-iya sudah. Tapi itu sangat susah Sasuke-kun," rengek Sakura. Seperti biasa, wajahnya mirip anak kecil yang sangat sangat sangat dan sangat menggemaskan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan tahu, jika kau tidak mencobanya Sakura-sayang," bisiknya sambil menarik tangan Sakura sehingga mereka menimbulkan gerakan. Mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya tadi, membuat wajahnya merona merah.

Walau agak kaku, Sakura sudah bisa berjalan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat, tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Kembali ia teringat dengan khayalannya tadi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran itu.

"Kau sudah bisa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, memang susah mengajarkan hal ini kepada pemula.

"Belum."

"Baiklah sekali lagi," ucapnya sambil kembali mengayunkan sepatunya, membuat Sakura ikut berjalan maju ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura ekspresi harap-harap cemas.

Dengan sangat pelan Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Ia yang berada di depan Sakura hanya menyemangatinya supaya ia bisa melakukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa," katanya sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Diperlakukan seperti ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bisaaa!" rengek Sakura sambil berusaha meraih jaket Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat di depannya, namun dengan sengaja Sasuke menghindar sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hn. Bisa."

"Tidak!"

"Bisa."

"Tiidaakk!"

"Aku bilang, pasti bisa."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Pegang tanganku secepatnya agar aku tidak ja− kyaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melayang ke depan dan menubruk Sasuke. Namun karena itu terjadi secara mendadak, Sasuke tidak mengambil ancang-ancang dulu sehingga mereka akhirnya jatuh ke bawah dan menyentuh lantai es.

Bruukk!

Krik

Krikk

Tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh Sasuke berada di bawah tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia melirik kepala Sakura yang kini berada di bahu kanannya. Ia merasakan detak jantung kekasihnya ini sangat cepat. Sehingga senyum –ralat, seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Secepat kilat semua orang telah mengelilingi mereka. Menyaksikan adegan mirip drama di hadapannya.

Dengan pelan Sasuke membalikkan posisi, sehingga yang berada di bawah adalah Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tidak bergerak?

Karena dia shock, khayalannya benar-benar terjadi, hanya saja tak ada suara tertawaan dari mereka, melainkan tatapan terkejut dan mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Perlahan Sakura merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke membelai lembut pipinya, ia hanya termangu sambil menatap mata onyx kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa Sakura ikut terbawa suasana, ia menutup matanya.

CUUP

"Woaaaaaa,"

"Kyaaa! So sweet!"

"Owow! Kereeen!

Berbagai macam decakan kagum terdengar di telinga keduanya. Merasa telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

PEEESSHH

Wajah Sakura secepat kilat memerah, ia baru saja berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Dan asal kau tahu saja, itu _**first kiss**_-nya.

Sasuke masih menatap lekat-lekat mata indah itu, sekali lagi tak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Eng…Sasuke-kun, dingin," sahut Sakura ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Oh ya, ia memakai rok bukan celana, dan rok yang ia pakai adalah rok mini. Pantas saja ia merasakan dingin di bagian kakinya.

Sasuke pun memperbaiki posisinya, ia berdiri kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri juga. Ia segera membungkukkan badan kepada semua penonton atas adegan mereka tadi, dan selang beberapa detik semua orang sudah bubar.

Sedangkan Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

CKIIIT BOOM BOOM POOFF

Suasana malam kini bertambah meriah dengan dinyalakannya kembang api, itu pertanda bahwa sekarang sudah bukan tahun 2011 lagi. Sasuke dan sakura yang terlihat duduk di atas rerumputan bebas tanpa alas, mereka menyaksikan indahnya kembang api yang berwarna warni itu.

Ya, mereka di taman bungan dekat arena _ice skyting_. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, melainkan ada banyak orang yang tengah duduk bebas di taman luas itu.

Malam tahun baru yang sangat meriah.

Ia tersenyum melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar saat melihat kembang api tersebut.

"Selamat tahun baru Sasuke-kuuun!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau suka, hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggul Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa keinginanmu ditahun 2012 ini, hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm… aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Kalau Sasuke-kun sendiri?" jawabnya setelah itu disusul pertanyaan. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat kembang api dengan penuh harap.

"Hei, jangan menatap kembang api itu terus, kau tidak capek?"

"Tidak. hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ia menoleh.

GLEKK

Sasuke menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir seksi Sakura kemudian setelah itu termenung, kalau boleh jujur yang tadi itu Sasuke belum puas.

"Aa. Cepat makan rotimu, nanti dingin. Setelah itu kita pulang."

"Tapi kan, aku masih ingin di sini Sasuke-kun! Dan heeei, kau belum menjawabku!"

"Sakura. Aku tidak ingin ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi cepat lakukan perintahku tadi."

"Tap−"

"Lain kali kita ke sini lagi."

"Ah baiklah," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit terdengar kecewa.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalan kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tadi, ia sempat tidur.

"Ah ya… kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok Sasuke-kun," pamitnya, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil itu.

GREPP

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi dulu. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipinya dan membelainya lembut.

Setelah itu, tangannya merambat menuju kepala Sakura bagian belakang.

CUP

Ia mencium gadis itu lagi karena ketidakpuasannya ketika menciumnya pertama kali di arena _ice skyting_ tadi. Ia menahan kepala sang gadis agar tidak menjauh dan tetap dengan ciuman itu.

Ya, Sakura menikmatinya. Ia merasa hangat.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun menyudahi ciuman itu. Beruntunglah mereka karena tak ada satu pun orang dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

"Sasuke-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Sangat ingin tahu!"

"Uum apa ya?" ucapnya menerawang sambil mengusap-usapkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya.

"Hm?"

"Hn, bila waktunya telah tiba, aku ingin… menikah denganmu."

Blushing. Wajah Sakura memerah, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aa Sasuke-kun… semoga itu terkabul."

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya merona merah. Ia bahagia, ia tidak salah pilih orang untuk di jadikan kekasihnya, -ralat, untuk di jadikan pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku masuk dulu, sampai ketemu besok Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya malu-malu. Setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Samar-samar Sakura hilang di penglihatan Sasuke, itu berarti gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, apa pun yang dia inginkan semua ada pada gadis itu. Gadis yang di cintainya. Dan apa yang dia inginkan pasti akan terkabul.

Tiba-tiba senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai ketika ia mengulang memorinya pada saat ia mengecup bibir itu. Apa ia ketagihan? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Kami-sama saja yang tahu.

Ck, dasar Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

**Bacokan author:**

Halo minna~. Fict gaje serta tidak bermutu ini akhirnya berhasil ku publish. Hanya sekedar mengeluarkan pikiran dan berlatih membuat fict oneshot. Tapi, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua jika ada yang berkenan membaca fict ini.

Umm, tapi, di sini menurutku Sasuke OOC deeh~ *dicekiksasu*. Tapi bagaimana menurut kalian? Hancurkah? Gajekah? Dll? Dan bagaimana, apa fict ini cocok di bikinin sequel?

Kalau ada pendapat, bisa kalian tulis di kotak review di bawah ini.

Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih.

**WILL YOU GIVE YOUR FEEDBACK? ^^**


End file.
